


Ultraviolence

by marigoldcrown



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Submissive Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: As you tried to grasp onto the reins of your consciousness, pulling yourself together mentally, the drone was unsettled by heavy, pacing footsteps that rumbled like thunder. You opened your eyes to see that the former silhouette was now stood by you, looming over you, dulling the glow of the sunset. Your eyes drifted up his stocky form, the way his black t-shirt strained over his glowing skin, the wildness in his hair and the fire in his diamond-pointed eyes. You'd lost, and he was going to make sure you knew it.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> explicit, be warned
> 
> this is for all the people out there who are thirsty for buff pink narcissist steven (i know you're out there don't deny it)
> 
> gender neutral reader, no specification of what's going on down there 
> 
> all characters are 18+

You saw stars glittering in your vision as your head cracked against the ground. The grass beneath, damp with morning dew, was able to remove some of the impact, leaving you conscious but very dazed.

Through your blurred vision you could make out the pink silhouette in the air, his hue splitting the harmony of the vanilla and lilac evening sky. He was poised, waiting, watching you. As you groaned and pushed yourself up, muscles throbbing painfully, tears seeped from your eyes, most likely from the shock of hitting the ground so hard. Your ears were ringing, the woodland wildlife sounds a loud, cacophonic drone that was wailing and distant.

As you tried to grasp onto the reins of your consciousness, pulling yourself together mentally, the drone was unsettled by heavy, pacing footsteps that rumbled like thunder. You opened your eyes to see that the former silhouette was now stood by you, looming over you, dulling the glow of the sunset. Your eyes drifted up his stocky form, the way his black t-shirt strained over his glowing skin, the wildness in his hair and the fire in his diamond-pointed eyes. You'd lost, and he was going to make sure you knew it.

When your eyes met his, there was the unmistakable brief moment where his face relaxed, obviously relieved to see that you weren't needing urgent medical attention. But as you'd requested prior to your fight, he regained that narcissistic new edge he knew you were swooning over. His gaze swam over you and your face burned under the scrutiny. How pathetic you looked right now. Knuckles bleeding, bruises lining your wrists where he'd nearly snapped them in his hands, pretty face dirtied and sweat-streaked.

"I dunno what you expected to happen."

His voice was shaky, clearly thriving on the rush and power his diamond was granting him. You couldn't break your eye contact with him, it was like he held you in a vice just with his stare alone. You made an attempt to shuffle back and you heard a brief, amused laugh before a hand grabbed your neck, slamming your head into the dirt again. Those stars from before sprinkled everything so prettily in a misty haze as Steven came close to you. His weight against yours left an impression in the earth. 

"This is what happens when you challenge a Diamond, sweetheart."

With his palm pressed into your throat, you choked and desperately tried to draw air into your lungs, clawing at his hand, but he couldn't have any of that. Steven kissed you heavily, rendering you immobile as he stole the oxygen from your lungs, your cheeks hot and red, fingers still weakly clutching at his own, tears threatening to spill. Your other hand was also pinned beside your head, Steven's hand squeezing your wrist hard enough to darken the fresh bruises already blooming under your skin.

The kiss was long and purposeful, and it wasn't long before you became lax and limp beneath him. Your head was dizzy and reeling as you let Steven's heat melt over you, his tongue was fire and it drove you mad. In your core, your insides were turning to water from the thrill and fear, and you were burning up. 

Once you had softened, he pulled away from your lips and worked his way down your throat, tending to the painted bruises, sucking at them and cupping your face with his other hand, having freed your wrist. His thumb soothed your feverish skin as you whimpered, writhing what little you could underneath his body. You cried out as Steven suddenly bit into your skin, heat flooding to your core as you squirmed. "Keep still, darling. Let me taste you."

His voice was a low, pleasured rumble that made your stomach twist in knots and your heart pound, when suddenly contact in your lower body made your head fall back, exposing more of your neck to him. Your skin illuminated and reflected the heated glow of his and it felt like you were basking in the sun. Steven pressed his lower body to yours, and beneath his jeans you felt a prominent swell. He groaned and you whined, clutching at his shoulders.

Hitching your scuffed, dirty shirt up to your collarbone, the hybrid wasted no time in feeding from your chest, his tongue sweeping across each of your nipples and forming them into tender rosebuds, before closing his lips around each and gently suckling. The wetness and heat bloomed through your skin and you keened into him, arching your back. His arms had closed around your back and slipped down to draw down your ripped jeans and underwear with it.

Your arousal was plain to see, and Steven sadistically cooed as he pulled away and had a look. "Awww, poor thing," he smirked as he fondled you, seeing the way you dripped and slicked his fingers. You'd covered your face with your hands, unable to look him in the eye, unable to admit how much of a freak you were. But it was okay - the Diamond already knew.

You throbbed beneath his hand and his movements were torturous, the way he glided his fingers around your flesh, making his own breathing hard and strained. "Look at you," You arched your back with a desperate cry as he pressed into you with the flat of his palm, grinding against it as best you could, making the Diamond laugh breathily. "Already so fucked up for me. Well, this can't go to waste."

Your eyes opened and you lifted your head to question him, when the Diamond's hands pressed your thighs apart and he lowered his mouth to your arousal, wasting no time in licking, kissing, and sucking your flesh, revelling in the taste of your sweat and stickiness. Your breath hitched in your throat as your lower body was washed in pleasure, making your face bloom pink, the type that could make even the hybrid envious. His eyes were shut as he sucked you and fed from you, moaning absently.

You knew at this point you wouldn't last for much longer, and you were even more afraid when Steven briefly paused to dip two digits in his mouth, releasing them with a wet pop as he lowered them to your entrance. "This might hurt a little, baby," Those glowing pink eyes briefly flicked up to you and he grinned. "But I know you can take it."

Oddly enough, such encouragement from the alien royalty made you swell with joy and you parted your legs further, whimpering into your hand as Steven dipped those digits into your entrance, slowly and steadily. You felt your body part to let them in and Steven purred as he stroked and toyed with your insides, curling his fingers and enjoying the slick squelch as he did so.

You couldn't say a word, at least not anything coherent, as he pumped his hand into you, returning to suck and lick on your most sensitive area as you filled the air with your whorish moans. His hand would sometimes quicken and that was the worst, as if chasing you to the top of a cliff and coaxing you to throw yourself off, before slowing to give you a breather. 

"You sound so cute when you're being fucked, baby," The Diamond eventually pulled away, licking his lips and running his tongue over the digits slick with your arousal, the burning in your lower body from his ministrations unbearable. "Now I want to hear more of you."

Steven rested himself on top of you as his hand worked at his jeans, he headily kissed you again and again, deeply, crushing your head into the ground as he freed himself. He pulled away for a moment as you acknowledged the way he dipped his lower body, pressing at you with a thickness you weren't sure you could handle.

The Diamond rocked forward and he slipped deeply into you with ease, and the swell of the intrusion made you see stars again, as the curve of his arousal pressed up against the spot that made you feel celestial. Steven groaned lowly in his throat as he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you again, your lips plump and sore, whilst he slid deeper and deeper, taking your body into his own hands and snugly filling you.

When his hips met yours, your heart pounded with the realisation that you were taking the entire length of the Diamond. You panted as that perfect swell pulled away, leaving you feeling empty just for a strained second, before you were greeted again with that delicious pulse of being filled.

Steven was so sadistic when he fucked you like this. He would at times be brutal and unforgiving, merciless and impatient, choking you as he used you, and a second later he would be slow and tender and letting you be in control, indulging in each flush of pleasure. It was clear he enjoyed toying with you this way. At one point it was getting too much for you, his roughness, and you'd reached down to grasp at his gem, as if to try and get your own back on him, knowing how sensitive it was. The smooth surface of the diamond seared your fingertips and he'd punished you by squeezing your neck so tightly you'd almost blacked out.

And it was during that time when you'd finally lost control, crying out as tears spilled down your face as you reached the pinnacle of bliss, squeezing the Diamond as you washed his lower belly in your release. Adrenaline pulsed through your veins and gave you a high so intense that it left you shivering. 

Steven by this point was also beginning to lose his control and you could see his pink power fading. He snarled and cursed as he held you down and railed you, determined to make you sing again before he finished, and to his delight, your heightened sensitivity gave him what he wanted. And this time, he couldn't hold on. 

Steven kissed you one last time as he groaned and gave in, the swell in your belly glowing softly pink as his release stained your insides. It was then that the Diamond released his power, holding you in his arms as he pushed his pink aura into your body. You felt it spread through your form, washing you in sweetness, freshness, safety and good health. Your bruises and cuts and pains were melted away, it felt as though you were being swaddled in a veil of light.

The sensation made you lose your grip on reality, and you passed out. When you came round, the towering, bulky, magenta body of the boy you adored had disappeared, and in your arms lay the soft, tender Steven you knew. He was breathless and exhausted, that you could see in the dark circles under his eyes, but he smiled warmly and softly when he saw you wake, blushing pleasantly as he leaned over to kiss your forehead and clasp your hands. You giggled and the sound soothed any worries he had. You both lay there for a few minutes in each others arms, letting your energy recover itself. 

You decided to convince Steven to vent his frustrations to you more often.


End file.
